Little Red
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: One his way to his grandmother's house he spends some time in the woods. He meets someone new. But will that new person he met change his life?
1. Chapter 1

"Little Red, be a dear and take this to our grandmother." Said Karkat's sister, Kanaya. She could do that herself, but unfortunately she had to work two jobs because their mother died from an accident that happened four years ago. Their father was so distraught by this he was forced to leave his children. His sister was the brave one in the family, she never cried, never looked back, and never regretted. Karkat secretly admire Kanaya, she was strong in mind and body. She was also a splitting image of their mother, whenever he tried to think of his mother, he'd see Kanaya.

"Okay, fine. But when I get back there better be fucking cookies waiting for me." He said, putting on his candy red cloak that Kanaya made for him on his 17th birthday.

"Sure, whatever you like Karkat." She laughed. Kanaya handed Karkat the basket filled with jars of either grape or strawberry jam. He personally liked the grape jelly one.

"Bye Kanaya. I'll be back soon." He said to her waving good-bye, leaving their little house.

"Good-bye Karkat, be save." She said, doubting that Karkat heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat walked through the woods to his grandmother's house as always. Says that it's fun to take a shortcut through the woods. Each step he took he could feel someone coming closer to him. Faster and faster he walked, until he began to sprint. He saw a big tree nearby so he hid behind it, hoping that the stalker doesn't find him. Karkat peeked to the left of the tree and saw no one. _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ he thought.

"What are you up and lookin' at, bro?" Karkat jumped, and turned around to see a tall, messy haired, lanky looking dude close to his face. Karkat blushed, and stepped back a little. The lanky guy reached over to Karkat and papped him on the, rustling with his black hair. The man laughed innocently and smiled.

"W… who are you? And stop touching my hair." Karkat slapped the man's hand away from him. The man looked at Karkat with his purple, sort of glowing eyes and grinned. He leaned in closer to Karkat, "what do we have here?" The man said pulling up a strawberry jelly jar. He backed away from Karkat

"I love strawberry jelly!" The man exclaimed. The man sat down on the grass. He eager opened the jar and eating it like there was no tomorrow. The jelly was half was done, he noticed Karkat staring at him with wide eyes. "Aw, I'm sorry bro, did you want some?" The man asked with a concerned look.

"Um… no… no that's okay. But I was planning to take this to my grandmother, though." Karkat said softly looking down. The man got up, getting closer to Karkat. Karkat backed away slightly, but the man just stepped closer, reaching to the top of Karkat's head. Karkat closed his eyes, scared on what the man was about to do. "There we go," Karkat opened his eyes. "You got a leaf stuck on your hair." The man smiled.

"Who are you anyways?" Karkat asked.

"I'm Gamzee. What about you, do you have a name motherfucker?" Gamzee asked Karkat.

"Name's Karkat, most fuckers call me Little Red." Karkat said.

"I can see why," Gamzee said. "Well, I'm off." Karkat grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"Wait, where the fuck are you going?"

"I'm going to kill." The work **kill** made him froze in shock. _Kill? Kill who? _ He thought.

"Don't worry motherfucker, I'm not gonna up and kill you. You're too cute to die." Gamzee laughed. Karkat was sort of relieved but what about other people, is he going to kill others? Karkat took a few steps back and ran for it.

He passed a lake and little house on the edge of the forest. Karkat, he's lost now. He ran without knowing where to go, now he's in a sticky situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat walked and walked aimlessly through the wood. He sighed. What was he going to do now? It was getting dark, and he's starting to get hungry. Karkat looked in his basket, and there it was grape jelly. He drooled just by looking at it. _No, no, no this is for grandma,_ he thought.

"Hey motherfucker, I was looking everywhere for you." A familiar voice said. Karkat turned around seeing that same man again.

"How the fuck did you follow me?" He shouted. The man leaned closer.

"Because you smell nice, and I followed the trail scent." Gamzee chuckled. Karkat backed away a few steps, "what do you want?" He asked.

". . . Why do all the motherfuckers think I all up and wantin' shit?" He said.

"So, you don't want anything? Then why are you following me?" Karkat asked. Gamzee blushed and quickly looked away. "I just like your cape." He said quietly.

"Bullshit. Tell me the real reason." He said while crossing his arms and tapping his foot to the ground.

"I always motherfuckin' see you in my woods all the motherfucking time when you go to your grandmother's house. I never really saw anybody go through these woods but you. So I just thought 'why not talk to the motherfucker?' And here we are." Gamzee explained.

"You own these woods? Kind of fucking hard to believe. Is that why the village people always shit talk about it? Anyways, are you saying you want to be friends with me?" Karkat frowned.

"Yeah, I guess you could motherfucking go with that." Gamzee scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"But you said you were going to kill." He looked down to his grey shoes.

"Yeah, but that's all I ever do, bro. I kill to live. If you were in my motherfucking shoes you'd have no choice but to kill," Gamzee looked down at Karkat, placing his hand on his head. Karkat looked up, and saw himself through Gamzee's purple eyes. "You have pretty eyes." Karkat said without much of a thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Gamzee asked. "Repeat that." He smiled stepping closer to Karkat.

"No, fuck you." He looked away, frowning, trying to hide his flushed face. Didn't work at all, Gamzee still noticed.

Gamzee grabbed Karkat and put him on his lap. "What the fuck are you-Ahahahaha!" Gamzee started to tickle Karkat all over. He laughed like it was some sort of disease, Gamzee laughed with him.

"Hahahaha! St-stop, it hurts! Ahahahaha! You fucker! Hahahaha! I can't… can't breathe." He laughed smacking Gamzee flat in the face. Gamzee kept on tickling him.

A few moments later they were done with the laughs. Gamzee looked at the night sky, feeling that cool breeze of spring nights. Karkat noticed that Gamzee was looking at the sky, he rested his head on Gamzee's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Soon after that, he slowly fell deep and deep into a slumber.

_Karkat was in a field of flowers, the most beautiful flowers. There were shades of fuchsia, red, indigo, purple, yellow, etc… it was colorful. He looked around and saw his grandmother he smiled and ran to hug her, it's been forever since he'd seen her. She held him in her arms and kissed his forehead. She smiled, but it wasn't her normal smile, it was a sad smile. Karkat eyes widen, something was wrong. His grandmother spoke but no words came out. He could read what she said: "Don't cry."_

_His grandmother let go of Karkat and walked into the distance. Karkat was on his knees, trying to reach the image of his grandmother. She was disappearing into a bright light. She looked back and smiled. Karkat eyes tears up._

His eyes shot open, it was morning already. He got up and looked around, Gamzee wasn't there. Karkat got up and walked to his grandmother's house, even though he's lost. He remembered what his grandmother said. Why did she say that? He thought. Karkat kept of thinking about his grandmother, and didn't know that he was in front of her house until he looked up. Karkat smiled, but he was worried. The door creaked open, Karkat stepped in. He saw his grandmother in bed sleeping, or so he thought. He stepped closer and shook her to wake her up.

"Grandma, I have some snacks for you." He said. No response from his grandmother. He knew what it meant.

"Grandma, wake up. Kanaya told me to bring these for you." Karkat started to tear up.

"Grandma? Grandma? Wake up please. Wake up." Tears found its way down Karkat's face.

"Please?" He whispered, and buried his face in his hands. His cries became louder, and louder. He wiped his tears and walked out of the cabin. He saw Gamzee there with a concerned look. Karkat sniffled and walked pass Gamzee. He grabbed Karkat's arm.

"Let go," Karkat said. Gamzee didn't let go of him. "I told you to get go!"

Gamzee pulled Karkat into an embrace. Gamzee wrapped his arms over Karkat's chest. Tears flowed even more. He cried even more, holding onto Gamzee's arm. Karkat turned around and hugged Gamzee. He cried in his chest, wetting his shirt, but Gamzee doesn't mind. _Grandmother, you told me not to cry, but I did, I'm sorry,_ Karkat thought.

Gamzee held Karkat's hand and lead him out of the woods. Even though Gamzee wasn't looking at Karkat, he knew that he was almost about done with crying. Gamzee sped up, he was fast walking now, until he felt Karkat stopped walking. Gamzee looked back at Karkat.

"What's the matter, Karbro?" Gamzee asked. "Didn't you want to leave these woods?" Gamzee tried to avoid eye contact with Karkat.

"Yeah, but… some part of me just doesn't want to leave." Karkat looked at Gamzee.

Gamzee smiled. "I know, but you can't stay here. They're coming."

"What? Who?" He asked.

"My family." Gamzee said looking away. There was a secret he was keeping, Karkat could tell.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about, Gamzee?" Little Red stared up at him.

"Nothing, I think you should just leave." Gamzee frowned, lightly shoving Karkat to the field where his house is. Little Red turned around grabbing both of the taller boy's forearms. He gazed into Gamzee's eyes, "What's wrong? Why do you want to me leave so badly?" Karkat asked.

"I already told you, my family's coming."

"Can you be more specific?"

"They're sort of weird."

"Weird? How?" Karkat asked.

Gamzee rubbed the back of his head and narrowed his eyes. He looks quite uncomfortable. "My brother can voodoo people and my dad is… insane."

"Insane like how?" Karkat crossed his arms tapping his foot on the ground.

"… He paints his walls with blood. If that's not crazy then I don't know what is. Now let's go." He took Karkat's arm, but Karkat snatched his arm back. "You're making this harder than it already is."

"You're hiding something from me. What are you hiding?"

"I think my brother was responsible for your grandmother's death." Gamzee said staring straight into Karkat's eyes with seriousness.


End file.
